Here U Are
by Cyunha
Summary: Menyambut para pendatang baru adalah tugas untuk Kim Jong In, dan dia akhirnya membantu Oh Sehun yang tidak ramah dan menjulang tinggi, jenis orang yang melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Tapi setelah lebih mengenal satu sama lain, ia menemukan bahwa raksasa itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira... Hunkai [repost ep 3]
1. Chapter 0

_Welcome to Seoul South Station_

Suasana di stasiunn kereta Seoul terlihat padat, berbagai kalangan berjalan bergantian setiap kereta berhenti. Para penumpang terlihat terburu-buru karena hari ini adalah hari kerja, ibu dan anak terlihat gembira setelah akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Tubuh tingginya menyembul keluar dari kereta yang ia tumpangi sambil menggeret koper di lengan kanannya. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana _jean's_ selutut itu berjalan dengan santai. Topi putih menutup rambut hitam keabu-abuan, sorot matanya tajam dan tak ada senyuman yang tercetak darinya. Ia memandang langit yang terasa cerah dari luar stasiun. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

 _'Ayah aku sampai'_

Suara berisik khas dari roda kopernya terdengar saat dirinya kembali berjalan dan menggeret kopernya.

 _Here U Are_

Langit biru terlihat indah ditambah awan-awan yang menutupi di beberapa sudut langit. Kota Seoul sangat ramai dan indah jika dilihat dari atas gedung. Para orang tua sibuk dengan segala macam urusan anak-anaknya yang menghadapi tahun ajaran baru. Mobil-mobil terparkir rapih pada area parkir, para orang tua sibuk dengan segala bawaan. Gedung tinggi terlihat setelah beberapa orang berjalan masuk, beberapa orang memadati sebuah stand dengan tulisan _'new student register in here'_ sebagian orang tua murid berbondong-bondong mendaftarkan anaknya untuk dapat diterima di sekolah dan segera mendapatkan kunci asrama.

"eoh anak baru ada yang bisa saya bantu" seorang pria dengan kacamata dan _name tag_ yang tergantung dilehernya itu bertanya pada seorang gadis yang terlihat kebingungan sambil membawa kopernya.

"ah sunbae" jawab gadis itu sambil memberikan kertas, pria itu membacanya sekilas dan si anak baru memberitahu apa yang ia ingin tanyakan

"ah tinggal seragam olahraga ya, belok kekiri lalu di sebelah kanan ada stand untuk pengambilan seragam, mari saya antar" senyuman manisnya membuat siapa saja terasa nyaman didekatnya. Kulit tan dengan peluk yang mengalir sebesar biji jagung itu menambah kesan seksinya.

"ah tidak perlu sunbae, aku akan kesana sendiri terima kasih" gadis itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya

"ah tidak perlu sungkan, hati-hati ya" pria itu membalas lambaian tangannya

"cuaca panas ini hampir membunuhku" ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengibaskan kausnya agar terasa lebih segar, pinggulnya ia sandarkan pada pagar pembatas sambil mengecek ponselnya

"aku tak pernah berjanji untuk melakukan ini, tetapi si Jimin sialan itu membuatku melakukannya" ucapnya kesal

"ahhhh ini baru jam sepuluh aku lapar..." teriaknya sambil menengadah ke langit, cuaca ini membuatnya benar-benar berkeringat

"Jong In... Jong In" salah satu temannya memanggilnya dengan panik sambil membawa koper

"ada apa?" jawabnya

"bantu aku, aku dititipkan koper ini oleh anak baru ia akan datang untuk mengambilnya" pria tersebut memberikan kopernya pada Jong In

"baiklah, tenanglah sedikit" ucap Jong In menenangkan temannya

"aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku butuh toilet!" pria itu langsung berlari saat kopernya sudah berpindah tangan

"wajahnya seperti apa?" teriak Jong In saat temannya sudah berlari menjauh

"saat kau melihatnya kau akan tau" teriak temannya dari kejauhan

"apa-apaan dia" Jong In menunduk melihat temannya sudah menghilang secepat kilat. Astaga ini hanya bertahan sebentar Jong, sebentar lagi anak baru itu akan datang untuk mendapatkan koper ini. Ia menyimpan kopernya di samping tubuhnya dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"ck bagaimana aku bisa tau wajahnya" ia menggerutu sambil memainkan ponselnya,ia berkali-kali melirik koper di sebelahnya lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya di tempat pendaftaran" ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menggeret koper itu menuju tempat pendaftaran. Seorang pria melihat Jong In dari belakang sedang membawa sebuah koper yang ia kenal

 _'saat aku melihatnya aku akan tau, bagaimana bisa aku tau'_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil terus menggeret kopernya. Ia mengidikan bahunya saat sebuah tangan menepuknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria tinggi dengan celana selutut baju orange dengan outer jaket jean's dan topi yang menutupi rambutnya.

"apa?" tanya Jong In

"koper itu adalah milikku" ucap pria itu dengan sorot mata yang tajam dibalik topinya.

 _'damn'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

' _Tinggi badannya kagak selow'_ gumam Jong In saat menyadari tinggi badan pria di depannya melebihi tinggi badannya matanya masih saling memandang satu sama lain, lengan pria itu masih ada pada pundaknya

Kim Jong In third class of High School, sebuah narasi tidak akan muncul tiba-tibakan bukankan itu menarik? Kalian akan melihatnya sendiri. Hari ini cerita baru akan dimulai, dan Jong In mendapatkan anak baru. _'seperti pada cerita-cerita klasik dan hari ini Jong In bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi sangat istimewa untuknya kemudian'_

halo... karena banyak yang minta tentang anak sekolah  
aku buat deh tentang anak sekolah dan semoga kalian suka  
cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga dengan judul yang sama...semoga kalian menikmati prolognya sampai ketemu di ep 1~


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here U Are**_  
 _ **Chap 1**_  
 _ **Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Kris**_  
 _ **strongMenyambut para pendatang baru adalah tugas untuk Kim Jong In, dan dia akhirnya membantu Oh Sehun yang tidak ramah dan menjulang tinggi, jenis orang yang melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Tapi setelah lebih mengenal satu sama lain, ia menemukan bahwa raksasa itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira... Hunkai!~**_

"oh hallo, kakak kelas yang membawa kopermu tiba-tiba harus pergi ke toilet" ucap Jong In sambil memberikan senyuman sebaik mungkin

"itulah kenapa koper ini ada ditanganku, aku sedang berusaha menemukanmu" ucapnya lagi, pandangan anak di depannya terlihat kosong dengan sisi wajah yang tegas seakan mengintimidasi pria didepannya.

"kau sudah daftar ulang kan?aku akan melihat datamu" ucap Jong In sambil melihat kertas ditangannya sambil menggeret kopernya.

"ah Oh Sehun, kau siswa baru di SMA kami, _bagaimana bisa dia masuk tidak menggunakan Sport Grade?_ "ucap Jong In dengan diakhiri gumaman dalam hati. Oh Sehun hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah kaki dari pria didepannya melangkah.

"aku akan mengantar mu ke dorm" ucap Jong In dengan senyuman manis sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun kaget saat melihat betapa manisnya senyuman itu.

 _Dan bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya nanti?_

Oh Sehun hanya diam sambil terus memberikan tatapan yang membuat siapa saja menjadi canggung. Tak terucap 1 patah katapun darinya, itu membuat Jong In sangat canggung sekarang.

 _'kenapa kau terus menatapku, bicaralah'_ gumam Jong In dalam hati, wajahnya sambil dibuat senyum semanis mungkin agar kesan pertama pada anak baru tidak buruk

"pergi ke asrama memang agak membingungkan, tetapi itu penting buatmu agar nanti kau bisa pergi ke asrama sendiri tanpa tersesat" ucap Jong In, Oh Sehun berjalan tak memperdulikan Jong In yang sudah berbusah berbicara itu.

 _'apa maksudnya? Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu atau kau mau sendiri'_ gumam Jong In dalam hati sambil menatap agak sebal kepergian Sehun.

 _'mari tunjukan sesuatu tentang kebaikan senior'_

"kau sudah membawa tas dipunggungmu, sini aku bawakan kopernya" ucap Jong In sambil memegang koper Sehun

"tidak butuh!" ucapnya sinis, membuat Jong In merubah raut wajahnya

 _'apa sikap itu baik pada seniornya, menyebalkan'_ entah kenapa Jong In terlalu banyak bergumam hari ini, ya sudahlah terserah. Jong In mengibaskan rambut poninya sambil membuang nafas lelahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyeimbangi langkah kaki Oh Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat seirus dengan kacamata yang masih betah bertengger di hidungnya. Sebuah gedung asrama sudah terlihat dari jarak 100 meter, terlihat beberapa kamar sudah terisi oleh beberapa siswa dalam satu kamar.

"ini adalah kamarmu" ucap Jong In pada Oh Sehun, kamar dengan nomor 618, Jong In benar-benar terlihat senior yang gagah dan baik hati menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat anak baru kebingungan. Oh Sehun hanya dia tak berbicara apapun sambil satu tangannya memegang koper dan satu tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya.

"kalo begitu aku pergi dulu bye" ucapnya acuh sambil melambaikan tangan khas seorang laki-laki.

"kuncinya?" akhirnya Oh Sehu berbicara juga, Jong In berbalik

"apa? Apa senior yang sebelumnya tidak memberimu kunci?"tanya Jong In sedikit kesal

"tidak" jawabnya datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya

 _'what the?..."_ wajah Jong In sekarang sudah dipenuhi denga tanda kekesalan, walaupun Jong In berusaha untuk menahannya.

 _'brengsek kau, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi'_ gumam Jong In menahan amarahnya, sabar...sabar... Jong In harus sabar.

"maaf, ini akan membuatmu menunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarinya untuk mendapatkan kuncimu" ucap Jong In mencoba sabar. Dan Jong In berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang memandang datar kepergian Jong In.

"WOY...BRENGSEK,BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MASIH MEMEGANG KUNCINYA SIALAN? DIMANA KAU?" Jong In berlari sambil menelepon pada Jimin

"tunggu aku sampai aku bisa membunuhmu" Jimin di ujung telepon menjauhkan ponselnya, ia tidak ingin kuping kesayangannya hancur karena ulang suara keras si Jong In sialan itu. Sehun melepaskan topinya dan menatap langit biru sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

...

Jong In terengah-engah setelah berlari untuk mencari Jimin dan mendapatkan kuncinya. Tapi sekarang ia tak mendapati si jangkung di depan pintu. Ia mengetuk sebentar pada kamar 618nya, Sehun membukanya dan mendapati Jong In yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"jadi teman sekamarmu sudah datang" ucapnya sambil terengah

"ini" Jong In memberikan kuncinya pada Sehun "maaf membuatmu menunggu" Jong In mengusap keringat yang mengalir diwajahnya.

"lain kali jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku! Aku ada di dorm" Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya memberikan tatapan dan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"aku ada di kamar nomor 40..-

BA-TAM!...

08" pintu itu tertutup sebelum Jong In menyelesaikan ucapannya Jong In bengong menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Matanya membesar wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dan semakin panas

"MWO...?" teriaknya "sikap seperti itukah pantas untuk ditunjukan pada senior, hufft" ucapnya kesal lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Ini semua karena si Jimin sialan, mungkin jika tidak dititipkan koper itu mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Tinggi badannya ngajak ribut lagi, menyebalkan.

 _'dia pikir dia siapa?'_ gerutunya sambil berjalan keluar gedung, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya dan semua orang akan bergiding ngeri dibuatnya.

"tidak bisakah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atau apalah, menyebalkan" Jong In benar-benar di buat kesalh seharian ini, ia harus bersikap baik pada adik kelasnya. Dibuat berlari oleh adik kelas sialan itu, ish mengingatnya saja membuat dirinya ingin menggerogoti setiap inci tatapan menyebalkan itu.

Sehun membuka lemari es dikamarnya, beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sengaja menyimpan air mineral, niatnya sih ia masuk kedalam untuk mengambil minum dan memberikannya pada kakak senior tadi tetapi saat dirinya keluar sudah tak ada siapapun. Sebetulnya siapakah yang salah kedua belah piha salah paham. Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan tanda tanya ketika tak mendapati kakak seniornya.

"hufft"

 _Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya ._

 _Seperti sudah diisyaratkan kita akan melewati beberapa masalah bersama dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan kemudian._

 _Ini seperti terlibat dalam kasus pebunuhan dan menemui nasib saat mendaki gunung_

"istirahat 10 menit" suara lantang dari kakak senior yang menjadi ketua masa orientasi siswa.

"ne, terima kasih" jawaban para anak baru terasa terdengar serempak. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masa orientasi, semua siswa baru merasa lelah karena telah menjalani beberapa pelatihan yang cukup berat yang diberikan pihak sekolah.

"kerja bagus adik-adik" Jong In muncul dengan baju khasnya, kaos putih kebesaran ditambah celana selutut dan kacamata yang masih asik bertengger di hidungnya.

"hai, sunbae" sapa beberapa siswa, Jong In mengetuai tentang keberadaan siswa

"halo semuanya, kalian terlihat bersemangat hari ini haha" senyumnya Jong in terlihat seksi dengan kaos putihnya.

"perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Jong In siswa kelas 3 saya akan menjadi asisten group kalian. Mulai saat ini tugas utamaku adalah memonitoring kegiatan kalian selama masa orientasi. Kita mulai dengan absensi ya, jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu kalian bisa bertanya padaku" ucapnya sambil menunjukan buku absensi ditangannya. Semua bersorak setelah Jong In menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"baiklah aku akan membacakan nama kalian, ketika aku memanggil nama kalian tolong angkat tangan kalian" Jong In membuka berkas ditangannya, cuaca hari ini begitu indah dengan langit biru sebagai latar belakangnya. Ia melihat setiap nama yang tertera disana, dan nama Oh Sehun terlihat lebih tebal dari yang lain. Entah memang dari cetakannya atau hanya pengelihatannya saja..

 _'tunggu dulu, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya'_ fikirnya saat membaca nama tersebut

"Oh Sehun" bibir pulmnya mengucapkan setiap kata dari nama tersebut.

"disini" tatapan Jong In seakan terkunci saat mendapati anak baru didepannya yang mengacungkan tangannya tinggi, seperti sebelumny ia merasa ia telah terkunci bersama dengan pria jangkung itu.

 _kita bertatap satu sama lain sekali lagi_

Sehun duduk di dekat pagar yang berada di samping Jong In, wajahnya masih sama, sama-sama menyebalkan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Setelah menjawab ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tidak berubah sama sekali.

 _Jadi bisa kah kita menjadi dekat?_

 _'hufft, sangat kebetulan'_ gumam Jong In menghela nafas

 _Oh tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!_

 _Halo Capt1 sudah rilis, aku buat sedikit dulu karena aku mau liat reaksi dan review kalian terhadap cerita ini, kalo banyak yang respon aku akan lanjutkan!_  
 _sampai ketemu di capt 2_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here U Are**_

 _ **Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Kris**_

 _ **Menyambut para pendatang baru adalah tugas untuk Kim Jong In, dan dia akhirnya membantu Oh Sehun yang tidak ramah dan menjulang tinggi, jenis orang yang melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Tapi setelah lebih mengenal satu sama lain, ia menemukan bahwa raksasa itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira... Hunkai!~**_

"kerja bagus semuanya" Jong In meletakan sekardus botol berisi air mineral di pinggir lapangan

"aku membeli banyak minuman, sini ambil untuk kalian" Jong In itu tipe orang yang dengan siapa saja ramah dan selalu memberikan senyuman semanis dan sebaik yang ia bisa.

"oh senior" teriak salah satu dari adik kelasnya

"yoohoo" teriak yang lainnya. Jong In memberikan satu persatu botol minuman pada adik kelas yang terlihat kelelahan.

"terima kasih sunbae..." semua siswa merasa senang berada didekat Jong In termasuk dengan para siswi, mereka terlihat menikmati kedekatannya dengan Jong In

"sama-sama" para siswa meneguk minumannya masing-masing, lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa haus di musim panas ini. Wah cuaca benar-benar cerah bahkan awan saja enggan menutupi mataharinya. Dan itu membuat cuaca semakin panas, terlebih acara hari ini di tengah lapangan dan terik mentari dengan gampang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"untuk para gadis, aku membawakan air es yang aku masukkan kedalam kulkas. Kalian boleh meminumnya" ucap Jong In sambil memegang satu botol minuman segarnya.

"wahhh sunbae kau seperti sahabat kami" ucap para gadis dengan tampang mempesona

"sunbae, kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri dengan membawa minuman ini sendirian" ucap salah satu gadis disana. Jong In benar-benar terlihat menikmati bisa berbincang dengan para gadis. Mungkin itu adalah caranya bisa terkenal se sekolah ini.

"tidak masalah, jika kalian merasa tidak nyaman kalian bisa bicara padaku untuk memberikan waktu istirahat untuk kalian" ucapnya sambil berbincang dengan para gadis

"ah terima kasih sunbae.." dari kejauhan para siswa memandang Jong In dengan tatapan mengejek sambil meminum airnya.

"bagaimana bisa ia sangat populer" ejeknya, mungkin para siswa merasa tersaingi karena para wanita lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Jong In dibandingkan dengannya.

"berilah perhatian pada para gadis" timpah siswa lainnya sambil tertawa mengejek

"haha betul" jawab yang lainnya. Jong In tertawa berasama para gadis membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik, ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya melihat Sehun sama sekali tak mengambil air mineralnya.

 _'ia tidak datang untuk mengambilnya?'_ gumamnya sambil terus menatap Sehun yang terus diam dengan tatapan kosong atau mungkin ia sedang melamun

 _'apakah ia tidak bisa minum, karena suatu alasan atau?..'_ Sehun tanpak anti sosial karena ia sama sekali tidak bergabung dengan siswa yang lain. Atau ia sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya? Ah masa bodo biarkan ia melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Jong in mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba untuk tidak perduli pada raksasa menyebalkan itu.

"oke semuanya, sekarang kalian perlu membuat laporan untuk masa orientasi kalian, aku ada kelas hari ini. Jadi sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Jong In pamit pada para anak baru

"sampai jumpa sunbae..." para gadis bersorak

"bye" dan para siswa justru menanggapi biasa saja. Ah dasar para gadis memang menyukai perhatian seperti itu.

Malam ini sedikit dingin dari biasanya tapi tak membuat seorang Oh Sehun kedinginan, ia lebih memilih mencari udara segar sambil berkeliling dekat asramanya. Berjalan mengitari sekolah sambil memandang indahnya malam ini. Tak ada teriakan atau bahkan terik mentari yang dapat merusak kulitnya, eh tapi ia tidak perduli karena kulit putihnya tidak akan menjadi hitam hanya karena sinar matahari menyinarinya. Ia berjalan terus hingga di satu titik ia berhenti, ia menoleh pada sebuah ruangan gelap yang berada di sisi kirinya. Disana terlihat ada sebuah piano dalam sebuah kegelapan. Dibanding ruangan itu, ruangan lain dengan cahaya yang terang terlihat banyak orang yang masih beraktifitas disana. kelas tiga sepertinya setelah melakukan pelajaran tambahan dan juga acara clubnya.

"okeh kelas hari ini selesai" semua siswa membubarkan diri memisahakan diri satu sama lain.

"jadi kita makan apa malam ini?" tanya Jong In sambil menggendong tasnya

"tunggu" Taemin memeriksa sesuatu pada ponselnya

"kita masih belum dapat restorannya, ah sekarang uri Jong In yang akan meneraktir kita" itu Jimin, si pria sialan yang tempo hari membuatnya kesal. tapi tenang Jong In tidak dendam ia bahagia punya sahabat seperti mereka semua. Tidak ada bandingannya

"aku?ah hari ini giliranku ya" Jong In mengusak punduk kepalanya

"hebat sekali ketua kita Kim Jong In adalah yang terbaik" Jimin lagi-lagi memujinya karena ada maunya

"kau memujiku jika ada maunya saja" Jong In memukul belakang kepala Jimin sambil tertawa, ini adalah sebuah persabatan yang menyenangkan semuaya ikut tertawa.

"Jong In.. Jong In aku butuh bantuanmu" Jong In menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dan ternyata itu adalah seulgi wakil ketua osis tahun lalu

"seulgi, ada apa ?" tanya Jong In

"ah Jong In bisakah kita duluan?" tanya Taemin dan Jimin yang sudah berniat untuk duluan

"ah _sure_ " jawab Jong In keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Jong In yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan seulgi

"bisakah kau pergi ke ruangan B106 bersamaku untuk menguncinya, aku lupa melakukannya dan sekarang lamunya mati aku tidak berani" Seulgi mengusap kedua tangannya untuk membuat Jong In mau membantunya, ya sebetulnya tanpa seperti itupun Jong In pasti akan membantunya. Jong In itu seperti seorang pria yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan seorang wanita. Dan saat ini ia sedang lapar dan Seulgi meminta bantuannya

"benarkah, Seulgi kenapa kau selalu membawa masalah saat kau melihatku" tatapannya berubah derastis, Jong In terlihat sedikit manly saat ini *bayangin perubahannya dari Jong In ke Kai*

"tidak selalu kok" jawab Seulgi merajuk

"baiklah-baiklah, sekaang ayamu ada disini akan melakukannya untukmu, pergilah dan makan malammu" ucap Jong In menyerah

"ahahah segera laksanakan" jawab Seulgi girang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi

"terima kasih, aku menyayangimu" Seulgi melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jong In yang berjalan berlawanan arah menuju ruangan yang dimaksud oleh seulgi sebelumnya.

Jong In berjalan di tengah koridor yang gelap dan sepi sambil memainkan kunci ditangannya. Hening dan hanya ada suara angin yang terdengar. Tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara alunan piano.

"eh" matanya membesar, sedikit ada rasa takut ia memandang ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

 _'bagaiman bisa ada yang memainkan piano ditengah malam seperti ini'_ gumamnya. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara atau bunyi, ia menyusuri tembok koridor lalu mengintip pada ruangan sumber suara.

 _'damn_ ' matanya membola saat ia melihat siapa sosok yang memainkan piano ditengah malam seperti ini. Oh Sehun dengan segala kesempurnaannya berada disana sedang duduk sambil jari-jarinya dengan lihai menari diatas _tuts_ piano.

 _'kenapa dia ada disini'_ fikirnya. Dengan penampilan seperti itu sulit untuknya membayangkan seorang Sehun dan sebuah piano disatu tempat. Terlebih permainnya sangat indah sulit untuk diakui.

 _'tidak-tidak aku harus menguncinya'_ Jong In bermaksud masuk kedalam dan melangkahkan kakinya

"aku akan memberitahunya untuk keluar" tetapi langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti saat ia mendengar alunan pianonya berhenti. Jong In kembali memandang pria itu, terlihat dari pandangannya bahwa pria itu sedang sedih. Atau mungkin ia terbawa suasana karena memainkan musik barusan. Kim Jong In menghembuskan nafasnya

"lupakan aku akan kembali lagi untuk menutup ruangan ini setelah ia keluar" ungkapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan berisi Sehun didalamnya. Tangan kekar itu terangkat dari _tuts_ piano lalu meletakannya dipaha. Wajah dan matanya tersirat akan sebuah kesedihan mendalam berfikir sejenak sambil terus memandang piano didepannya.

 _Masa orientasi hari ke 2_

"apa? Oh Sehun tidak hadir?" tariak Jong In tak percaya

"ini baru saja hari kedua dan ada siswa yang tidak masuk?" ucap pembimbing

"aku akan membuuat laporan ke wali kelas atas kejadian ini" pimbimbing itu pergi meninggalkan Jong In yang beridiri mematung

"baik pak, terima kasih atas kerja keras anda aku akan berbicara pada guru" Jong In terlihat kesal harusnya kemarin ia memintanya masuk ke dorm saja. Anak itu benar-benar.

"apa kalian tau kemana Sehun pergi?" tanya Jong In pada teman satu grubnya

"tidak" semuanya menjawab dengan jawaba yang sama

"ah dia seperti orang jahat, tak ada salah satu dari kita yang bertegur sapa dengannya" ucap salah satu wanita pada temannya

"betul"

 _'bahkan aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya'_ gumam Jong In saat ia mendengar percakapan keduanya tentang Sehun. Karena dilihat-lihat Sehun memang terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

 _'bahkan ia tidak mengangkat teleponnya'_ Jong In berusaha keras menghubunginya, panas yang menyengat membuatnya kepanasan dan buku absensi dibuat untuk menutupi panas yang menyengat itu.

"ah tentang itu, " seorang siswa mengintrupsi kegiatannya menelepon Oh Sehun

"aku adalah teman sekamarnya, pagi ini sekitar jam 5 pagi tadi aku melihatnya melewati gerbang. Dan setelahnya dia tidak kembali"jelas teman sekamarya, Jong In benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan anak itu.

"bagaimana bisa ia pergi sepagi itu" ujanya sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

Ditempat lain yang bahkan seisi sekolah tidak mengetahuinya, Oh Sehun sedang berdiri di sebuah gerbong kereta. Para penumpang yang lain sudah duduk dikursinya masing-masing dan dilayani oleh para pelayan kereta sudah berkeliling sambil memberikan makanan atau minuman yang ia bawa. Sehun hanya beridiri di dekat pintu masuk sambil memandang keluar jendela melihat bagaimana banguanan itu bergerak semakin cepat melewatinya.

Ini sudah malam, dan Oh Sehun belum juga kembali dari acara kaburnya. Jong In yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini, karena dia adalah anak grubnya jadi ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kaburnya Oh Sehun.

"apa dia belum kembali?" tanya Jong in pada teman sekamar Sehun

"belum" tema sekamarnyaa ada 3 orang, 4 dengannya tapi tak ada satupun yang melihat Oh Sehun kembali dari acara kaburnya.

"oh baiklah, jika ia sudah kembali tolong beritahu padanya untuk menghubungiku" ucap Jong In sambil memberikan senyuman andalannya

"ah tentu saja sunbae" Jong In meninggalkan ruangan 618nya

"wow menjadi asisten grub terlihat sangat merepotkan" gumam temannya melihat kepergian Kim Jong In dari belakang. Ia menutup pintu kamar setelah ia merasa Jong In sudah agak jauh berjalan.

"hey, aku akan mengatak sesuatu padamu" ucap teman yang lainnya, pria berkacamata yang baru saja berbicara dengan Jong In menoleh.

"laki-laki itu maksudku Jong In Sunbae itu dia adalah gay" si kacamata terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Kedua temannya justru tertawa

"ah shit, bagaiman kau tau?" tanya teman yang lain

"senior wanita yang mengatakan padaku"

"benakah? Lalu kenapa ia selalu memberika perhatian pada wanita?"

"ya untuk membuat geng dengan para wanita itulah, ah ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang gay seperti dia" kedua teman yang lainya justru asik bergosip tentang seniornya dasar junior tidak tahu diri.

 _'kenapa dia memberi perhatian pada perempuan, tentu saja itu agar terlihat lebih gentle'_ fikir si kacamata.

"ah itu membuatku marah karena membuatnya menjadi sangat populer"

"apa yang gadis-gadis itu suka dari seorang pria manis itu?"

"ucapan mereka sangat buruk, aku akan makan dikantin saja" ucap si kacamata pergi menjauhi kedua teman sekamarnya yang semakin jadi dalam membicarakan kakak seniornya. Dilain tempat Jong In yang dibicarakan hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya karena Oh Sehun sama sekali tak membalas pesan dan teleponnya.

"bawakan makanan juga untuk kami" teriak keduanya.

...

Malam semakin larut, sebuah komplek perumahan baru saja kedatangan anggota baru yang beberapa hari lalu pindah. Terlihat masih banyak barang-barangnya diluar. Seorang pria agak paruh baya masih sibuk dengan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumah sebelumnya. Pencahayaan pada tama didepan rumahnya sedikit redup membuat kesan tenangnya terlihat. Ia baru saja akan membawa satu barang yang masih ada diluar dan menemukan anaknya datang dengan menggendong tas selempangnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murung dan ditekuk ke bawah

"Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya tak percaya

"appa... aku akan keluar dari sekolah" ucapnya tegas.

...

Tuan Oh sibuk dengan alat dapur ditangannya menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk Sehun.

"kau kabur dari sekolah, itu akan membuat orang lain khawatir. Kembalilah ke sekolah ayah akan baik-baik saja dirumah" ucapnya sambil mengaduk sesuatu pada mangkuknya. Ia tersenyum bak seorang bapak yang mengerti akan kesedihan anaknya. Sehun hanya diam, berniat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi suaranya tidak keluar. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunduk

"okay..." jawabnya, ia tak ingin membantah perkataan ayahnya.

Esok paginya cuaca kembali cerah dengan angin yang berhembus sedikit demi sedikit. Semua murid tingkat atas sedang berkumpul setelah kelas telah berakhir, bertegur sapa satu sama lain atau bahkan melakukan hal bersama-sama.

"Jong In, kelasmu sudah selesai?" tanya dua orang wanita

"yeah, apa kalian akan pergi rapat?" tanya Jong In

"yup"

"kalau begitu pergilah, dan jangan sampai terlambat untuk sore nanti kegiatan orientasi" Jong In melambaikan tangannya pada kedua gadis yang menyapanya tadi. Ia berjalan ditengah taman dengan banyak siswa yang lalu lalang, matanya masih fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"lalu bagaimana aku menangani ini besok, Saem akan sangat marah. Aku tetap harus menemukan Chanyeol untuk mendiskusikannya. Arghhhhh ini benar-benar keterlaluan" kesalnya, matanya berlari pada jalanan depan dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Oh Sehun sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"bagaimana bisa ia duduk disana, ketika aku mengirimkan pesan dan ia sama sekali tak memperdulikannya" Jong In berjalan mendekatinya

"yak Oh Sehun darimana saja kau kemarin? Kenapa kau tidak hadir saat orientasi" Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara Jong In dari belakang yang terdengar benar-benar kesal. ia menoleh sebentar lalu kembali pada pandangannya melihat indahnya danau sekolah.

 _'sial dia mengacuhkanku lagi_ ' jika dalam komik sekarang mungkin kepala Jong In akan mengeluarkan tanda persegi tanda kekesalan.

"dengan cara seperti ini nilaimu akan dikurangin, kembalilah ke asrama. Tidak kah kau melihat semua pesan yang aku kirim kemarin?" ucap Jong In meluapkan kekesalannya, bagaimana bisa anak didepannya ini bersikap biasa saja padahal sudah melakukan kesalahan kemarin yang membuat dirinya dalam masalah.

"jangan ikut campur" Jong In tertohok mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia menunduk mencoba tenang

"yak... kenapa kau seperti ini?" ia membuang nafasnya

"bagaimana bisa kau berfikir aku tak akan ikut campur, aku ingatkan padamu bahwa aku adalah asisten grub!" teriak Jong In kesal, satu tangannya menggapai sandaran kursi taman

" kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tetapi saat kau tak mendengar perkataanku kau akan dalam masalah!" pegangannya mengerat, wajahnya benar-benar merah karena meluapkan kekesalannya pada Sehun

"kau seperti banyak orang yang aku liat, yang melewati sekolah hanya untuk main-main. Lebih baik dari pada kau menghabiskan uang orang tuamu kenapa kau tidak keluar dari sekolah lebih awal. "

Sehun beridiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Jong In

"jika sudah ada disekolah, tolong patuhi peraturan sekolah"

"sudah cukup bicaranya?" ucapnya datar, Kim Jong In menatap nyalak pada pria dengan tinggi badan menjulang dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar marah dengan pria ini.

"bukankah kau terlalu banyak ikut campur tuan senior?" ucap Oh Sehun dengan tatapan mengerikan.

TBC...

TBC...  
readers-deul ada yang tau gak kenapa notifikasi dari ffn gak masuk gmail.  
review kalian masa gak masuk notifnya, jadi ku kira gak ada review huhu sempat kecowa kirain gak ada peminatnya  
maapkeun aku, semoga kalian syukka... sampai ke chap 3  
jangan lupa ya reviewnya karena review kalian menentukan chapter berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here U Are**_

 _ **chap 3**_

 _ **Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Kris**_

 _ **Menyambut para pendatang baru adalah tugas untuk Kim Jong In, dan dia akhirnya membantu Oh Sehun yang tidak ramah dan menjulang tinggi, jenis orang yang melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Tapi setelah lebih mengenal satu sama lain, ia menemukan bahwa raksasa itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira... Hunkai!~**_

/

Tuan Oh sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, ia memasak sendiri untuk dirinya dan juga Sehun.

"sehun" panggilnya, ia mengambil beberapa potong telur dan sayuran di depannya

"setelah kau makan, beli tiket kereta dan kembalilah kesekolah. Tentang keluar dari sekolah aku tidak ingin kau mengatakannya lagi" ucap tuan Oh sambil memasukan satu potong telur ke mulutnya

"sekolah benar-benar membosakan dad" jawab Sehun

"itu karena kau yang membuat setiap hari membosankan, jika kau punya rencana lain dan berfikir itu lebih baik untuk mengundurkan diri, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi" tuan Oh berucap dengan tatapan tegas sang ayah.

"tapi, jika kau hanya bertindak sembarangan, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya" tambah tuan Oh, Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap makanannya. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak mendengar perkataan ayahnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar lalu tertunduk

"tapi! Kau akan sendirian dirumah, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu dad"jawab Sehun, tuan Oh tetohok sambil menyembunyikan tawanya

"bagaimana mungkin, ah matamu seperti mata ibumu. Dan kau hanya melihatku sebagai laki-laki tak berdaya eoh?" tuan Oh tersenyum kecil, ia terlihat seperti ayah dengan kelembutan hati. Walaupun semenjak ditinggal istrinya ia merasa sedikit kesepian

"bukan begitu" suara getar dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Layar persegi itu tampak bercahaya lalu Sehun mengambilnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk. Matanya sedikit terbuka melihat isi pesannya

 _Oh Sehun, ini Kim Jong In. Jangan kembali ke sekolah terlalu larut, jika gerbangnya sudah di tutup mungkin kau tidak akan bisa masuk lagi. Jika kau sudah kembali tolong hubungi aku._

 _Kim Jong In_

 _'banyak sekali missed call dan aku tak mendengarnya sama sekali'_ gumam Sehun

"siapa itu?" tanya tuan Oh

"seseorang dari sekolah, memberitahuku untuk segera kembali" jawab Sehun sambil mengecek ponselnya.

...

Setelah ia menjawab perkataan Jong In, ia dengan tampang dinginnya berjalan melewati Kim Jong In yang sudah memerah wajahnya karena marah.

 _'Mothef... bocah satu itu benar-benar berani berbicara seperti itu'_ ucap Jong In kesal wajahnya bak kepiting rebus, entah karena kesal atau cuaca memang agak panas hari ini.

"yea...yea... lakukan apapun yang kau suka, itu bukan urusanku! Bukan urusanku!" ia pergi meninggalkan taman sambil kesal dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras karena kesal persis seperti anak TK yang tidak dapat permen. Langkahnya berhenti, wajahnya benar-benar lucu sekarang bibirnya ia poutkan karena masih kesal dengan tindakan bocah barusan. Sebuah pesan pada ponselnya membuat getaran, ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan pembimbingnya

 _Jong In setelah kelas selesai temui saya di kantor~_

Sesuai dengan perintah dari sang pembimbing, Kim Jong In pergi ke ruang guru setelah kelas selesai. Ia menyandarkan tangannya pada pembatas meja guru. Setiap meja akan ada pembatas agar tidak membuat sang guru lebih asyik mengobrol dibandingkan bekerja.

"jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan grub 2?" tanya sang pembimbing

"lumayan" jawab Jong In "semua siswa di orientasi sangat bersemangat sekali" ya Jong In bisa bohong sedikit soal Sehun si bocah sialan itu.

"kau ingat Oh Sehun siswa yang sangat tinggi itu? dia sudah absen dari kemarin" pembimbing mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer pada Jong In

"ah aku ingat, dia diam-diam kabur dari sekolah baru-baru ini" Jong In meletakan dagunya pada lengan kiri yang ia sandarkan pada pembatas meja.

"tentang itu, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sedikit khawatir dia terlihat tidak cocok dengan semuanya. Tadinya aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu" ucap sang guru sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"apa? Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya?" protes Kim Jong In

"hmm berikan senyuman keibuan, atau aku tidak tahu?" Jong In mencoba memperagakan apa yang ia ucapkan, wajahnya ia paksakan sebaik dan semanis mungkin saat bibir itu ia tarik menjadi tersenyum.

"sebetulnya,..." sang pembimbing menjeda ucapannya "ibunya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat mereka dalam perjalanan berlibur" Jong In tertohok mendengarnya,

"apa?"

"ayahnya meneleponku, dan berkata ia kembali ke rumah kemarin" Jong In seakan hilang kesadaran memandang sang pembimbingnya

"hah?"

"itu karena ayahnya sendirian dirumah dan ia tidak bisa berhenti khawatir jadi ia kembali kerumah"

 _'jadi dia bukan kabur hanya untuk main-main?'_ Jong In menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang ia ucapkan pada Sehun sebelumnya

"benarkah" hanya itu jawaban yang bisa berikan sebagai tanggapan

"semenjak ia kecil Oh Sehun itu pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, ibunya meninggal dan itu membuatnya terpukul. Ditambah sekarang ia berada di tempat yang tidak familiar. Jadi ayahnya lebih khawatir" sang pembimbing menyandarkan punggunya pada kursi yang ia duduki

"menjadi orang tua harus seperti itu, ketika anaknya pergi keluar mereka selalu gelisah"ia melirik Jong In yang kini justru duduk di pegangan kursi sebelah mejanya.

"tetapi kau adalah anak muda yang dapat dibanggakan dan pantang menyerah" pembimbing itu tersenyum manis sekali. "aku adalah seorang guru dan aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk membantunya. Jadi sebagai asisten grub itu adalah tanggung jawabmu" pembimbing cantik itu berdiri sambil memegang bahu Jong In meyakinkan.

"kau harus banyak memperhatikannya, dan banyak mengobrol dengannya"

"eh"Jong In kaget mendengarnya lalu ia menunduk mencerna apa yang sudah dijelaskan pembimbing panjang lebar barusan

"hmm baiklah aku mengerti" ia menunduk _'damn, dan aku baru saja mengutuknya'_

...

Malam hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda, setelah pembicaraannya dengan pembimbing siang tadi membuat Jong In sedikit berfikir. Ya walau otak kecilnya sulit memikirkan banyak-banyak, ia memilih pergi keluar dengan Chanyeol sang ketua Osis. Ia memilih untuk makan disebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari sekolah untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Chanyeol adalah orang satu-satunya yang mengerti dalam dan luar seorang Kim Jong In, bersamanya seakan tak ada rahasia yang harus ditutupi.

"Chanyeol!" Jong In menghentakan gelas minumannya di meja sedikit keras.

"kau bilang kau akan memeberiku tugas baru, setiap hari aku harus datang ke pelatihan. Aku bisa mati karena sengatan sinar matahari kau tau! Dan banyak sekali masalah" teriak Jong In Kesal

"benarkah?tapi saat itu kau bilang kau bosan dan mengingan sesuatu yang baru untuk mengatasi rasa bosan" Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sambil mengaduk-aduk masakan didepannya.

"hmmp" Jong In menumpu pipinya pada pinggiran meja sambil mendesah sebal

"aku hanya tidak ingin..." ia menundukan wajahnya pada belahan tangan yang ia letakan dimeja. Chanyeol memandang tak percaya pada Kim Jong In lalu tersenyum kemudian. Chanyeol mengurulkan tangannya berniat untuk mengusak rambut pria didepannya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Chanyeol Jong In memandangnya dari balik lengannya

"hmm?"

"aku dengar soal anak baru itu, sejak ia menjadi siswa baru, apa semuanya bisa selesai? Jauh dilubuk harinya ia mengerti apa yang ia lakukan" jelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat dewasa jika sudah berbicara seperti ut

"tidak perlu kau terus memperhatikannya, kau bisa tenang sedikit" Chanyeol tersenyum sorot matanya yang syarat akan ketenangan membuat orang yang didekatnya ikut damai. Jong In berfikir sebentar memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu soal ia menantang dan berkata dengan nada kesal padanya.

"baiklah, sebetulnya aku sedikit keberatan soal dia dan itulah alasanku bertindak seperti ini" kelapanya bangkit dari meja menjadi bertumpu pada ujung tangannya.

"itu karena ia berkelakuan sangat buruk, dan itu membuatku sangat marah"ucap Jong In

"padahal jika ia adalah junior dengan kelakuan yang baik, mungkin aku tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti ini" Jong In mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan sumpit di atas makannya

"hahah, kau selalu keras kepala. Minta maaf padanya besok ok?" tawa Chanyeol

"tidak mau, aku akan tetap berpura-pura tidak tau tentangnya" Jong In itu seperti anak kecil yang keras kepala. Tetapi jika di depan anak baru dan teman-temannya maka ia akan menjadi Jong In yang ramah sekaligus menyeramkan.

"kenapa juga aku harus menundukan kepalaku dan meminta maaf pada bocah seperti dia" ucapnya lagi

"hahaha kau hanya perlu mengatakannya"

"ya Park Chanyeol kau sialan, berhenti tertawa" dan malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktunya di tempat makan sambil diiringi oleh sesi curhat tuan Kim.

Paginya datang, hari berikutnya masa orientasi dan hari ini seperti hari sebelumnya cuaca cerah dengan backgroundnya dan awan-awan yang akan mengitari sekitarnya. Jong In sudah siap dengan Hoodie pinknya ia berjalan menuju lapangan, ia tetap harus mengatakannya bagaimanapun caranya.

"ah haari ini dia datang untuk kegiatan orientasi" ia melirik pada Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk dan berteduh di dekat pohon rindang pinggir lapangan. Jong In mencoba menghampirinya dan duduk disamping tubuh tinggi itu, ia menyodorkan sebotol minuma dan mengintrupis perhatian Sehun.

"minumlah, hari ini sangat panas" ucapnya tapi Jong In sama sekali tak menoleh pada Sehun, ia memberikan minuman tanpa melihatnya. Oh Sehun menerimanya dalam diam,

"kemarin, apa yang aku bicarakan sangat menganggu aku sedikit banyak bicara. Aku merasa tak enak, jadi maaf" Jong In masih tak memandang Sehun dan ia justru menggosok punduk kepalanya karena gugup.

"ah bukan masalah, tidak perlu difikirkan" jawab Oh Sehun yang sukses membuat Jong In menolehkan kepalanya

 _'waw diluar ekspetasi'_

" ya bagaimanapun, aku tetap berharap kau bisa bersikap baik pada peraturan sekolah. Dan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-temanmu"Jong In masih mengusak punduk kepalanya

"jika kau merasa tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman sekelasmu...-

Kau bisa mencariku aku adalah asisten grub" ucap Jong In dengan suara kecil di beberapa akhir kalimat. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman mengatakannya, ia sampai berkeringat karena berbicara dengannya.

 _'apa yang sedang ku bicarakan, aku berharap kau tidak mendengar apapun!'_ gumam Jong In

"thanks" ucapnya, ya walaupun Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan 1 kata sedangkan Jong In menjelaskan panjang kali lebar dengan mulut berbusa serta gugup yang amat sangat Jong In masih bahagia karena ia membalas ucapannya.

"okey" Jong In akhirnya sedikit tenang setelah mengutarakan kata maaf, keduanya saling pandang lalu Kim Jong in tersenyum amat manis pada pria dihadapannya ini.

"okeh aku harus pergi sekarang" satu tangannya terulur menggapai pundak lebar Oh Sehun dan ia pamit untuk pergi

 _'setelah aku mengatakannya dengan lantang aku merasa tenang'_

"sunbae... kau akan pergi sekarang

"hmm ne"

"anginya sangat kuat sekarang"

"mungkin angin typhoon segera datang" Sehun memperhatikan Jong In yang sedang berbicara dengan siswa perempuan, terlihat sangat akrab.

"kalian hanya terlalu berharap hujan akan turun kan? Hahha" Jong In tertawa dan seketika membuat seorang Oh Sehun menghentikan acara minumnya.

...

Jika kalian tahu jika kegiatan orientasi selesai, akan ada acara pengakraban dimalam hari. Itu adalah acara dimana para junior dan senior merasa nyaman dan akrab satu sama lain. Itu juga menjadi ajang dimana para senior akan menggaet para junior wanita. Dan sebaliknya junior laki-laki bisa menjahili para seniornya.

"hahah bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan pacar untuk pertama kalinya?"ucap salah satu senior dan dilanjutkan gelak tawa dari semuanya.

"pertanyaan ini sangat bagus hahaha"

"hmmm aku belum pernah mempunyai pacar" ucap junior dengan gugup, astaga betapa polosnya dia. Gelak tawa masih terdengar dari tengah lapangan. Kebahagian benar-benar terpancar disana.

"bohong.."

"okeh kau bisa menuliskan nomormu cepat" suasana bahagia terpatri jelas dengan gelak tawa mewarnai.

"sunbae..."

"hmm" Jong In menoleh saat seorang gadis menepuknya

"setelah orientasi selesai apa kau tetap menjadi asisten grub?" tanyanya

"hmm setelah sekolah resmi dimulai, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan"

 _31_

 _Antara 1 sampai 31_

"lalu kita tak bisa melihatmu lagi" tanyanya

"tidakk juga, kau bisa menemuiku jika kalian butuh bantuan. Kalian tau dimana kalian bisa menemukanku kan"

Suara para siswa masih mendominasi di tengah percakapan antara Jong In dan juga siswi barunya.

 _Apa kau punya nomorku_

 _Tentu_

"tch" seorang siswa baru dengan tampang kesalnya medecak saat melihat bagaimana para wanita itu mendekati Kim Jong In seniornya.

 _15_

 _Antara 1- 15_

 _Ah sunbae kau harus memilih nomornya_

"hmm 12 aku memilih 12" teriak Jong In girang

"wow lucky"

"hahah jadi ini giliran hahah" ia mengucek mata di balik kacamatanya lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiri salah satu juniornya.

"sunbae, apa yang akan kau pilih truth or dare?" tanyanya

"hmm aku pilih truth" jawabnya. Jadi para siswa sedang memainkan permainan truth or dare dan sekarang giliran Jong In yang mendapatkan pertanyaan

"oh okey, then wh...

"hey Sunbae, apa benar kau itu gay?" teriak salah satu junior menyelak pertanyaan dari junior yang seharusnya bertanya. Bagai di tancap jarum tajam Jong In dibuat kaget menddengarnya, jangankan Jong In bahkan semua siswa disana saja sudah kaget dan geram mendengarnya.

"hahah kau sangat kejam"

"benarkah?" kedua junior di ujung sedang tertawa akan apa yang mereka tanyakan. Keduanya seakan berniat untuk menjatuhkan pamor dari Kim Jong In. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kim Jong In yang dapat memutar balikan segala keadaan dengan cepat.

"kenapa? Apa kalian tertarik padaku" wajahnya dibuat se evil mungkin sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Semua orang mentertawakan junior yang memberikan pertanyaan itu. see kalian bisa melihat bagaimana seorang Kim Jong In bisa merubah keadaan dengan cepat. Wajah dari junior itu terlihat pucat kaena malu.

"hahahah kau tidak ada kesempatan" ucap para gadis dan siswa lain

"ck sial, lelucon apa itu aku normal ya normal!"

"sudah sudah~"

"hummpp" Jong In memberikan smirk yang menyeramkan sekali.

"waw sunbae kau benar-benar, malangnya nasib kita!" ucap para gadis

"sunbae, apa kau punya kekasih saat ini?"

"coba tebak" jawab Jong In tersenyum

"okey, mari kita lanjutkan" teriak Jong In

 _69_

 _Haha giliranmu_

 _99_

 _Sunbae giliranmu lagi_

"ha~" Jong In mendesah mendengarnya

"tetapi saat ini, kau hanya boleh memilih dare" ucap lawannya

"okey aku tidak akan kabur tenang saja" si lawan tertawa karena ia mengagumi Jong In

"cari orang ke 6 yang duuduk di sebelah kirimu dan gendong bagai seorang putri" semuanya bengong mencerna ucapan si gadis itu. 6 orang di sisi kiri? Jong In merubah ekspresi wajahnya dari anak kecil menjadi seorang laki-laki manly.

"apa pria straight kecil ini mau bekerja sama denganku?" tanya Jong In mengulurkan tangannya pada pria yang memberikan pertanyaan padanya tentang gay tadi.

"what the..." eskpresi wajah si junior benar-benar lucu, ia terlihat ketakuta dan semua orang menertawainya

"cie cie di lamar tuh..."

"fuck! Apa-apaan ini, aku tidak mau main game ini lagi"dan selanjutnya junior itu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan ditengah lapangan

"wah dia seperti itu ternyata. Kenapa dia jadi marah-marah tiba-tiba."

"ya guanlin... apa kau bercanda keterlaluan" teriak temannya pada pria yang berjalan meninggalkan grub.

"sunbae,, aku minta maaf sola itu"

"tidak masalah, but orang ke 6 sudah pergi sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun" Jong In memberikan ekspersi seperti tersenyum dengan juluran lidah.

"ah tunggu sebentar, jika guanlin pergi makan orang keenam adalah, Oh Sehun" ekpresi Jong In tidak terbaca saat mendengar nama itu.

"sunbae, bisakah kau menggendongnya bagai seorang putri?"

"kau ingin aku mati ha?" protes Jong In, ia melirik pada Sehun

"oh ini akan sangat lucu! Oh Sehun sebagai pasangannya akan luar biasa!" semua orang memperhatikannya tetapi orang yang diperhatikan hanya diam sambil menatap lurus pada semua orang sudah mentertawakannya.

 _'wow... ia melihat kearahku'_ gumam Jong In saat mata tajam itu melirik kearahnya membuat Jong In gugup

"kenapa kau memanggil Sehun? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya"

"lupakan"

"hahah jangan di permasalahkan, ayo kita ganti "dare" dengan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan" Jong In berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, tetapi Oh Sehun sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"atau..." Jong In berbalik

"hmm" Sehun berjalan mendekat lalu menggendong Jong In bak princess sebelum dirinya berbalik sempurna. Wajah kaget dan tak percaya Jong In saat dirinnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas tangan kekar Oh Sehun. Semua orang berdecak kagum melihatnya.

 _Wwhoaaaaa_

Sehun? Jangan ditanya wajahnya datar bak tembok yang baru dicat.

"fuck! Apa yang kau lakukan, siapa bilang kau boleh menggendongku?" teriak Jong In meski menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar yang lain.

"turunkan aku" Jong In bak orang kesetanan sekarang

 _Awhnn, Oh Sehun menggendong Kim Jong In. Sepertinya lebih baik "dare" dirubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik_

 _Ah benar_

 _Sangat mempeson_

 _Wahhh_

Semua siswa sudah siap dengan ponselnya masing-masing berniat mengabadikan momen tersebut.

 _Tidak perduli, sunbae meskipun kau tidak bisa melakukannya kau dengan cepat memperbaikinya_

Jong In sudah melarang semua siswa untuk tidak memotretnya

"hey hey hey jangan memotret" ah Jong In menutup wajahnya malu.

 _'dan ini pertama kalinya aku digendong tangan seseorang. Sial! Terlebih oleh pria straight! Bagaimana ini sangat memalukan'_ gumam Jong In

"jangan bergerak" Jong In kaget saat dirinya hampir saja terjatuh

"letakan tanganmu pada pundakku" ucap Sehun

"ha?" Jong In memundurkan kepalanya saat Sehun memajukan kepalanya saat berbicara, ia melirik ke belakang punggung Sehun dan benar ia tidak menyentuh pundak Sehun sama sekali dan membiarkan lengannya mengambang di udara. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, lalu Sehun memutus tatapan lebih dulu. Jong In tersenyum

"kekuatan lenganmu tidak terlalu buruk, lalu maaf dan terima kasih soal ini" tangan Jong In akhirnya menggapai pundak tegap Sehun menyeimbangan kan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Lalu keduannya kembali menatap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

...

Malam sudah lebih larut dan semua siswa dianjurkan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Lapangan sekolah juga sudah sepi dan lampu-lamu mulai dipadamkan, hanya akan ada beberapa lampu yang menyala menyinari jalan setapak. Dibalik kegelapan itu suara nafas dan sepatu yang tergesek dengan tanah lapangan terdengar. Sehun sedang berlari mengitari lapangan, berolahraga ditengah malam sambil menelepon sang ayah.

"hello dad" ia berhenti sejenak, nafasnya terasa memburu

"aku baru saja menyelesaikan lariku, yea orientasi sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu disana?" tanyanya

'...'

"minggu ini aku akan pulang"

'...'

"tidak, pokoknya minggu ini aku harus pulang" ucapnya tegas

'...'

"tidak ada apa-apa disini, tidak masalah jika aku pergi sebentar" Sehun mendengakan suara ayahnya dengan seksama pada headphone ditelinganya. Ia memandang sekeliling lapangan yang gelap dan sepi.

"ya tidak banyak" ucapnya sambil berjalan kembali menyusuri lapangan.

Disisi lain, Jong In masuk kedalam asrama putra. Ia mendorong pintu masuk dengan perlahan

"ha... anak muda jaman sekarang bermain hingga larut seperti ini" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu asrama

"dan aku tidak perlu bangun pagi esok" ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena 3 hari ini ia mengurus sesuatu banyak sekali. Saat ia meragangkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, matanya melirik guanlin sedang memilih minuman pada vending mechine didekat asramanya. Matanya menyempit dengan tatapan sinis sekali

"ah sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" Jong In berjalan ke arah guanlin

"yack... guanlin tunggu sebentar" teriak Jong In. Guanlin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada vanding machine sambil satu tangannya masuk kedalam saku. Wajahnya dibuat segarang mungkin saat ia berbicara pada seseorang dihadapannya

"apa yang membuatmu memanggilku?" tanyanya

"semua orang bergembira saat ini, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanyanya

"sepertinya baik-baik saja, tetapi jika kau bertindak seperti itu itu akan membuat teman grub menjadi menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tampak kesal? kau terlalu mendramtisir" ucap Guanlin tak memperdulikan jika Jong In adalah seniornya. Tubuhnya dibuat bersandar pada mesin dan dirinya sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya enggan melihat Jong In.

"kau punya masalah denganku?" tanya Jong In

"tch" Guanlin tersenyum meledek

"aku hanya ingin melihat kau malu, bagaiman?" Guanlin menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada lalu melangkah maju

"dan bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu menjadi asisten grub hah? Kau pasti menipu banyak orang, terlihat olehku" ucapnya sinis, Jong In hanya diam sambil memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celena pendeknya.

"tidakah itu akan berfek buruk pada pendatang baru? Mati kau"

"pff" Jong In menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya

"kau sangat menyenangkan"

"apa?" Guanlin mulai meradang, belum sempat ia melangkah tubuhnya lebih dulu terdorong hingga menubruk vanding mechine. Minuman yang dipegangnya jatuh hingga isinya tumpah.

"sekarang. Semacam itu belum pernah kudengar dalam waktu yang lama. Ohh aku sudah bersikap baik dengan banyak orang dengan sifat sepertimu!" Jong In menekan tubuh guanlin dengan kuat, tangan kanannya mencekik leher guanlin dan guanlin tampak kesakitan. Wajah Jong In sangat santai dengan senyumannya, khas seperti psychopat.

"darimana kau dapat sifat dan kelakuan seperti itu eoh?" tanya Jong In

"kenapa kau tidak melihat kaca dan melihat apa yang kau lihat disana lalu kembali dan ceritakan itu padaku" tangan Jong In beralih dari leher ke pipi Guanlin.

"ungh.."keluh Guanlin

"atau jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianku?" tanya Jong In,kepalanya ia miringkin senyumannya sedari tadi belum menghilang dari sana. Justru membuat kesan menakutkan lebih terlihat dari sebelumnya.

"berhenti dengan segala omong kosong ini, dasar psycho!..."Guanlin menghentak tangan Jong In, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jong In

"pelan-pelan nanti kau jatuh" belum satu menit Jong In bicara, Guanlin terjatuh di lantai akibat air yang tumpah dan itu sukses membuat Jong In tertawa.

" _fucking idiot_ " ia melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya, kembali ke asrama tetapi saat ia berjalan ia justru berpapasan dengan Sehun yang baru saja selesai berolahraga. Berniat untuk menyapanya tetapi Oh Sehun hanya berjalan melewatinya membuat Jong In bengong

"hey apa ada masalah?" tanyanya

"ah tidak ada! selamat malam" tanpa menoleh ia mengucapkan selamat malam dibarengi dengan mengangat tanganya menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Sehun menunduk dan membalik badanya, ia berjalan mendekat pada Jong In. Tangan kanannya memmbalikan tubuh Jong In, karena tubuh Sehun yang tinggi Jong In harus menolehkan kepalanya keatas hanya untuk bertemu dengan mata Oh Sehun.

"hmm?" Sehun menyodorkan segelas kopi yang ia beli

"untuk apa ini? Untukku?" tanya Jong In menerima pemberiannya

"hmm"jawab Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jong In

"oh thanks" balas Jong In saat Sehun sudah menghilang di belokan. Semua ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ia memandang segelas kopi ditangannya lalu tersenyum.

"bocah itu sedikit-sedikit menjadi cukup baik" Jong In berjalan sambil meminum kopinya

"ugh... sangat manis terlalu banyak gula."

/

TBC

gimana ceritanya? boseninkah? hmm?

jangan lupa review like and follow

jika ada salah kata typo2 ya mengertilah aku mengerjakannya SKS soalnya~ annyeong sampai ketemu di chap 4


	5. Chapter 4

_**Here U Are**_  
 _ **chap 4**_  
 _ **Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Kris**_  
 _ **Menyambut para pendatang baru adalah tugas untuk Kim Jong In, dan dia akhirnya membantu Oh Sehun yang tidak ramah dan menjulang tinggi, jenis orang yang melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Tapi setelah lebih mengenal satu sama lain, ia menemukan bahwa raksasa itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira... Hunkai!~**_

...

Pagi ini cuaca sama seperti sebelumnya bentangan langit biru sebagai latar belakang dan awan-awan putih yang akan menjadi penghias, bedanya adalah angin yang berhembus lebih kuat dan menyejukan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk para siswa baru mulai belajar menuntut ilmu. Semua siswa sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing bersenda gurau hingga membicarakan soal kelas hari ini.

 _Ayo kita ke Djun cafe hari ini_

 _Wah kedengarannya bagus..._

Sehun berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya sampai saat inipun ia belum beradaptasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya selain seniornya Jong In. Ia berjalan diantara wanita yang sibuk mengobrol tentang membeli minuman di cafe dekat sekolah.

"Oh Sehun" mendengar namanya dipanggil Sehun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat 3 siswa lainnya yang berjalan menghampiri satu di antaranya terlihat tersiksa kepalanya dibawah ketika teman yang lain.

"ayo makan bersama kami, sejak pertama orientasi dimulai kita belum pernah makan bersama sekalipun" ucap pria di tengah sambil terus meletakan tangannya di atas kepala si kacamata yang tempo hari mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman sekamar dari Oh Sehun.

"jisung bilang ia akan meneraktir kita" ucapnya lagi, Jisung terlihat kurang suka, seperti terbully oleh keberadaan teman di sebelahnya

"uh? Yeah" wajahnya terlihat muram dan tidak bersemangat, Sehun tau itu. Sehun melihatnya sebentar lalu...

"Jeon Ssaem memanggilmu untuk datang ke kantornya" 3 orang itu adalah, Jisung yang terlihat terbully, mark yang tak melakukan apapun tetapi seperti membiarkan Guanlin untuk melakukan acara membully Jisung. Jisung kaget sama halnya dengan Jisung keduanya juga kaget mendengar Sehun berbicara.

"aku?" jawab Jisung, Jisung melepaskan diri dari Guanlin lalu berjalan mengikuti Sehun

"oke oke"

" _fuck,_ kurang ajar! Ia bahkan tidak menjawabku" Guanlin terlihat kesal dan mark dengan baik hati meredakannya

"sudah, sudah ayo pergi bukan kah ia memang selalu seperti itu? lebih baik kita tidak usah mengganggunya lagi. Kita bisa mencari orang lain di kamar sebelah untuk meneraktir kita" ucap mark

Jisung mengekor kaki panjang Sehun dan mereka berdua berhenti di anak tangga lalu Sehun berhenti dari jalannya membuat Jisung hampir saja menabrak punggung Sehun.

"kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Sehun berbalik menatap Jisung yang notabene lebih pendek darinya

"ha? Lalu Jeon Ssaem?" tanyanya

"tidak jadi" Sehun membalik badannya lalu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya

"eh?" Jisung masih bingung satu tangannya mengusak rambutnya sendiri karena bingung.

"ah aku mengerti sekarang" Jisung seakan mengerti maksud dari Oh Sehun yang berniat melepaskan dirinya dari pembullyan tadi.

"terima kasih..." tangannya melambai pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan agak jauh _dia sangat baik_

 _Demo ekstrakulikuler mari asah bakatmu bersama kami!_

Sebuah spanduk terbentang diatas sebuah pohon, hari ini di dekat lapangan sekolah para senior yang tergabung dengan eksrakulikulernya masing-masing sibuk membuat para siswa baru masuk kedalam clubnya. Semua senior berupaya untuk memikat para siswa agar dapat bergabung dengannya. Tenda tersusun rapih sesuai dengan club masing-masing. Jong In juga menjaga salah satu stane sebuah club kepanitian, ia jaga bersama Ravi temannya.

"silahkan tulis nama dan kelasmu disini. Kami sangat gembira menyambut kalian sebagai member baru" ucap Ravi

"apa kami benar bisa bergabung? Kami bahkan belum tau apa-apa" dua orang yang berdiri didepan tenda berniat untu gabung meski sedikit ragu

"tidak perlu khawatir, untuk semua pemula kami akan memberikan pelatihan. Yang kalian butuhkan hanya kemauan untuk belajar dan melakukannya." Ucap Jong In antusias meyakinkan anak baru untuk bergabung dengan clubnya.

"benar" timpal Ravi keduanya tersenyum

"club kami tidak banyak menuntut dan kami punya kegiatan yang bagus dan menarik. Di tambah club kepanitia ini dapat berguna untuk kelanjutan masa depan kalian" ucap Jong In di akhir dengan senyuman menyejukan membuat anak baru bersemu merah di pipinya.

"oke" sahun keduanya

"aye!.. bahkan ketika kita mengatakan hal yang sama, bagaimana kau bisa lebih baik daripadaku" Ravi membuang nafas lelahnya seharian berdua dengan Jong In mengurus registrasi para siswa baru yang akan ikut dengan clubnya. Ia duduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Jong In.

"hahahah karena aku lebih tampan daripada dirimu tentunya" jawab Jong In tertawa sambil merapihkan beberapa lembar berkas registrasi.

"Dasar tidak tau malu" Ravi memukul kepala Jong In dan Jong In hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Setelah ia merapihkan beberapa lembar berkas registrasi ia meminta izin pada Ravi untuk pergi ke kelas

"Sa kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, aku ada kelas hari ini. Dan kau bisa melanjutkan yang tersisa" Jong In menggendong tasnya

"pergi...pergi... jam berapa ketua akan datang?" tanya Ravi, ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan di belakang tempurung kepalanya.

"ia akan datang sore ini. Kalau begitu bye" Jong In mengangkat tangan kanannya pamit pada Ravi dan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah ramainya siswa baru. Karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah swasta yang dimiliki seorang yang dulunya tidak menyukai aturan seragam sekolah. Maka sekolah inipun tidak mewajibkan siswanya berseragam justru karena musim panas para siswa bisa menggunakan pakaian yang dirasa sangat nyaman untuk digunakan. Contohnya Jong In yang menggunakan _hoodie_ orange dan celana bahan selutut. Ia berjalan ditengah tengah orang-orang yang menawarkan club mereka.

"aku rasa hari ini lebih banyak orang dibanding kemarin" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya

"hmm" jalannyaa terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok pria tinggi menjulang dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi di tengah orang-orang dari club olahraga.

"Kids.. bergabunglang dengan club kami, sangat langka untuk menemukan seseorang yang tingginya sepertimu. Ini tentu saja sangat menakjubkan jika kau gunakan tinggi badanmu untuk bermain Basket" salah satu seniornya mempromosikan dan terkesan memintanya masuk ke club mereka

"kau juga bisa bergabung dengan team atletik, apakah kau sudah punya team sebelumnya?" senior lain menambahkan dan Sehun hanya diam tak bicara apapun. Ia berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan cara berjalan di sisi lain yang tidak terblokade oleh para senior

"hey Kids... jangan pergi tolong pertimbangkan, atau kau bisa meninggalkan nomor ponselmu. Jadwal latihan kami sangat fleksibel jadi jangan khawatirkan itu" dan Sehun masih saja diam tak menanggapi bagaimana Seniornya sudah berbusa berbicara

"kau selalu saja memperikan wajah pemarah" gumam Jong In yang melihat Sehun dari kejauhan ia tertawa meledek bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun. Lalu ia mendekat pada kerumunan orang itu

"oi Oh Sehun" sapa Jong In sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sehun langsung menoleh pada Jong In

"sejak kapan kau disini? Apa kau berniat untuk bergabung dengan club olahraga?" tanya Jong In... para senior yang lain menatap Jong In

"tidak" Jong In menggeleng memberikan jawabannya

 _'Benarkah, apa dia tidak menyukainya?'_

"kalau begitu ikut denganku" Jong In mengambil alih, Sehun memandang senior didepannya dengan mata tersirat sesuatu

"okey" Jong In dan Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu, dan para senior yang tadi sudah bersusah payah membuat Sehun tertarik terkaget-kaget

"tadi dia tidak mengatakan apapun seperti orang bisu tapi sekarang... bagaimana bisa" para senior itu histeris tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah bak anak kecilnya. Sebenarnya Sehun itu memiliki dua tipe ekspresi wajah. Wajah pemarah dan wajah bak anak kecil yang meminta permen.

"hari ini kan para Club membuat demo dan menawarkan club mereka, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kau harus berpartisipasi pada komutis di sekolah kita" jelas Jong In dengan tersenyum,

"aku tidak tertarik" ucap Sehun dengan ekpresi pemarahnya

"aku tidak berbicara hal bodoh, jika kau terus seperti ini kau akan depresi" teriak Jong In marah wajahnya memerah karena ia tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran seorang Oh Sehun.

"lihat itu adalah tempat persatuan para siswa" Jong In menunjuk arah kanannya

"disana adalah club belajar dan di sisi ini kita memiliki club minat" jelas Jong In lagi dan Sehun hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah mana Jong In menunjuk.

" _ah ketemu_.. kesini, disini ada club musik! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya ketertarikan pada musik, bagaiman kalau piano" ucap Jong In riang sambil berjalan ke sisi club, Sehun yang mendengarnya kaget dengan membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Jong In berniat untuk menarik lengan Sehun tetapi lengannya bahkan enggan untuk bergerak, Jong In kaget

"aku tidak mau" jawab Sehun

"jangan malu" Jong In berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung sebelumnya _'kau tentu tau bagaimana cara memainkannya'_

"aku bilang aku tidak tertarik! Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari club manapun" teriak Sehun dengan nada marah dan tegas. Keadaan semakin canggung, lengan yang tadinya berada pada lengan Sehun untuk menariknya sekarang berada di udara. Jong In menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kebingungan dan ia menarik tangan yang sejak tadi ada diudara dan mengepalnya di sisinya.

"okey aku terlalu usil" Jong In mengalihkan wajahnya, Sehun masih diam

"aku harus pergi ke kelas sekarang" Jong In mengecek jam ditangannya

"bye" tanpa melihat kembali bagaimana keadaan Sehun Jong In berjalan lurus memecah kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan promosi clubnya. Sehun berniat untuk menahan atau setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi urung dan selanjutnya ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan arah Jong In.

...

"aku sudah mencoba menjadi baik dan membantunya! Apa itu barusan, ish anak itu sangat aneh, kadang baik kadang menyebalkan" gerutu Jong In disepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya.

"aku merasa seperti aku membuat diriku seperti orang bodoh"

"hey Sunbae!" panggil seseorang dan Jong In menoleh

"Jong In sunbae sudah lama tak bertemu" seorang pria so akrab padanya sambil merangkul tubuh Jong In

"setelah orientasi selesai, aku belum bertemu denganmu lagi!" ucapnya so akrab

"ah kau Hasol dari grub 2 kan?" tanya Jog Iin

"benar, apa sunbae akan pergi kekelas?" tanyanya

"yeah" Jong In merasa tak nyaman tubuhnya dirangkul oleh orang yang baru saja mengenalnya. Matanya berkali-kali melirik pada bahu kanannya karena Hansol belum melepaskan rangkulannya.

"sunbae, apa kau ada waktu malam ini setelah kelas selesai?" tanya Hansol

"aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam" wajah Hansol sangat menyeramkan, seperti seorang predator yang akan memakan mangsanya. Jong In melangkah mundur melepaskan rangkulannya

"hahah terima kasih banyak, tetapi malam ini tidak bisa mungkin lain waktu oke" jawabnya dibuat seakan-akan ketidak sukaannya tidak terlihat.

"oh okey" Hansol kecewa "lain kali aku akan pastikan aku bisa bertemu denganmu" Jong In tersenyum

"kalau begitu aku pergi bye" pamit Jong In sambil melambaikan tangannya, Hansol membalasnya dengan mengatakan hal yang sama.

...

"okey pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini" sang guru mengakhiri pembelajaran kelas hari ini, ia merapihkan beberapa buku yang ia gunakan untuk mengajar. Jong In masih berdiam duduk dikursinya sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Oh Sehun sebelumnya. Setelah merasa acara melamunnya sudah selesai, ia bergegas untuk merapihkan buku-buku untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya

"ah Kim Jong In.." Chanyeol bersandar pada tiang pembatas, Jong In berjalan menghampirinnya

"ini untukmu" Chanyeol memberikan selembar kertas

"hmm thanks"

"malam ini ada interview di club datanglah untuk bantu kami" ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan

"ok" jawabannya terlihat lesu sekali, mungkin Jong In masih memikirkan anak jangkung itu. merasa ada yang tidak beres pada sahabat yang satu ini, membuat Chanyeol segera bertanya

"ada apa? Apa yang terjadi" dengan wajah khawatir Chanyeol, dengan ciri khasnya Jong In merubah warna wajahnya menjadi lebih ceria.

"ahmm tidak, lupakan bukan apa-apa!" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut belakangnnya

"baiklah kalau begitu" Chanyeol menjawab

"ikut aku" Sehun secara tiba-tiba muncul diantara percakapan keduanya dan menarik kasar lengan Jong In dan membawanya pergi dari sana

"yaya..." Jong In yang kaget karena tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik sempat limbung dan akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah kaki si jangkung didepannya ini

"Jong In kau tak apa?" teriak Chanyeol dengan tampang beloonnya

"yeah...yeah..hanya ada urusan kecil dulu, nanti malam kita bicara lagi ya" jawab Jong In yang semakin menjauh ditarik oleh Sehun.

"bukan kah itu Oh Sehun anak baru yang ia ceritakan?" Chanyeol bermonolog saat menatap kepergian Jong In dan Sehun. Sehun akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jong In saat keduanya sampai di ruang musik. Sehun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut

"ah sama dengan ruangan musik yang sebelumnya kudatangi" gumam Jong In saat melihat dalam ruangan tersebut. Sehun berjalan mendahului meninggalkan Jong In yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sehun sudah berdiri dibelakang Piano

"apa yang dia lakukan marahku tadi pagi saja belum hilang" gumam Jong In lagi

"mungkinkah dia ingin memberitahuku bahwa dulu dia adalah pemain piano handal yang harus menyerah setelah lengannya cedera? Dan dia ingin menjadikanku penonton terakhirnya?" wajah Jong In mendadak pucat saat memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada diotaknya. Wajah pucatnya berkeringat lebih banyak dan kacamatanya terlihat berembut karena nafas yang berhembus melewati kacamatanya. Di ujung sana Sehun menatapannya dengan tajam seakan tatapan itu bisa menguliti Jong In kapanpun yang ia mau. Mata tajam itu menutup mencoba memberikan perasaan saat jari-jarinya menari di atas _tuth_ piano menghasilkan alunan nada yang indah. Alunan piano itu terdengar hingga satu ruangan membuat Jong In yang berada diambang pintu menatap heran dengan mata yang membulat saat satu nada masuk kedalam pendengarannya. Bahkan tubuhnya membeku tak bisa digerakan. Sehun terus memainkan piano hingga menjadi sebuah alunan yang sangat indah untuk didengar

"ini lagu yang ia mainkan malam itu" gumam Jong In, ia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di atas meja sebelah piano. Tiba-tiba permainanya berhenti

"permainanmu sangat bagus, lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi pagi.?" Tanya Jong In _'ya meskipun aku sudah mengetahuinya'_

"ibuku yang mengajarkannya" Sehun berujar, "ia sudah meninggal, aku tidak tertarik dengan club manapun! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya sendiri" tambahnya ia menoleh pada Jong In

"jadi, aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi" Jong In kaget mendengarnya, ia menunduk untuk berfikir sejenak

"kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menjelaskan soal itu?" tanya Jong In dengan tatapan berbeda sudut bibir kananya terangkat naik jari tangannya saling bertautan di atas pahanya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham, atau membuatmu marah" jawab Sehun, kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun lagi-lagi membuat kaget Jong In.

"kau itu" Jong in bangkit "geser" Sehun spontan menggeser tubuhnya lalu Jong In duduk disampingnya

"aku belajar piano beberapa tahun yang lalu" Jong in tersenyum seperti anak kecil lalu mencoba memainkan beberapa nada "tetapi sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya lagi, aku rasa aku melupakannya" tambahnya

"aku hanya mengingat _childhoods memories_ aku penah menggunakannya sebagai alarm untuk berangkat sekolah itu sangat bagus, tetapi lama kelamaan itu membuatku mimpi buruk haha" Jong In tertawa, ia memainkan lagu yang dimaksudkannya dengan asik. Lengannya bergantian menekan _tuth_ piano tetapi Sehun justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau salah nada" lalu Sehun memberitahu nada yang sebenarnya

"uh?" Jong In dengan spontan melihat bagaimana tangan kekar itu bermain dengan _tuth_ piano untuk memberikan nada yang indah.

"wah... kau hebat.. tunggu sepertinya aku ingat" Jong In kembali memainkan pianonya, matanya melirik ke arah Sehun dan Sehun hanya melirik tajam pada Jong In lalu kembali memainkan dengan piyawai pianonya dan akhirnya justru mereka memainkannya berdua. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati bagaimana irama dari piano masuk kedalam gendang telingannya menyentuh hati terdalamnya, Jong In mencuri pandangan pada Sehun yang sedang asik menikmati permainanya. Dan Jong In tersenyum bahagia.

"hahahha" Jong In tertawa,

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sehun

"kau tahu bagaimana kalau teman sekelasmu tau tentangmu, jika mereka tau kau mahir bermain piano para perempuan akan menjerit gila padamu!" Jong In tertawa terbahak-bahak

"kenapa aku harus bermain untuk mereka, aku tak tertarik" Sehun menaikan kepalanya merajuk, ia terlihat seperti anak tk yang merajuk karena tidak dapat permen.

"kalau begitu, aku bangga dapat menyaksikannya langsung" jawab Jong In

Sehun kembali manatap sendu piano dihadapannya tangannya masih menyentuk _tuth_ piano. Angin seakan menambah kesan dingin dalam dirinya, kelas kosong menjadi saksi bahwa hatinya telah berubah. Pria di sampingnya membuatnya berfikir untuk kembali membuka hatinya, melupakan segala kesedihan yang ada dalam dirinya. Mencoba kembali pada kenyataan dan kehidupan di luar fikirannya. Kehidupan dimana ia harus jalani bersama dengan ayahnya, dan orang yang akan ia cintai kelak. Ia memandang tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya itu sambil menatap sendu

 _'Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya?'_

TBC

hello masih ada yang ingat ff ini? aku kembali dari peradaban dan pemikiran yang amat panjang ea...  
semoga menikmati jngan lupa reviewnya :D


End file.
